Hitherto, in order to protect an automobile body, rubber or metal is directly mounted and secured to the automobile body.
However, this method has the following problems:
(A) Since an article which protects an automobile body is secured in a protruding manner to the automobile body, it is not possible to choose between using the article when it is required and not using the article when it is not required.
(B) Since there are constraints to the design for mounting an article which protects the automobile body in relation to the design of the automobile, rubber or metal cannot be mounted to a portion requiring protection.
(C) Therefore, when a person gets in or out of an automobile in a parking lot of, for example, a supermarket, a collision accident occurs with a door of another automobile.
The present invention is achieved to overcome these problems.